Jordan Reddlewick (Comprehensive Gerosha)
}} Jordan Reddlewick / Sapphire King in the Comprehensive Gerosha continuity is an antivillain, rival to Emeraldon, and former best friend of the same. He spends most of his days as a professional thief. He is, however, a very minor character. This version didn't get very far in development beyond setting down the bare bones basics for what would later become Cataclysmic Sapphire King. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories * Similar to his Classic and Cataclysmic counterparts. Character bio ''Of Emeralds and Sapphires'' Main article: Of Emeralds and Sapphires Of Emeralds and Sapphires reveals that Jordan was a slightly deformed Emwault, shifting blue in the color of his energy. In spite being friendly toward each other, Donte and Jordan become rivals in a tale of how shared tragedies caused two men with similar origins to choose different paths. Donte, at significant inconvenience to himself, becomes the broke and burdened Emeraldon. Jordan, too weak and greedy, deviates from Donte's path and becomes a criminal known as the Sapphire King. ''Ciem: Vigilante Centipede'' Main article: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede After killing the men most responsible for ruining his life, Jordan decides that he is an outlaw and can never be accepted by the Emwualt community. Let alone society at large. He relishes his power as the Sapphire King to commit numerous thefts; but makes it a goal of his not to kill anyone if he can help it. He is often frustrated that Emeraldon is often interfering with his heists. Nevertheless, the two have a great if not begrudging respect for each other. Jordan puts aside his differences with Donte and makes a sincere effort to aid US troops in a siege against the Hebbleskin Gang. Like Donte, Jordan ends up being captured. When Candi and Dolly work together to subvert authorities on Arfaas' doomsday ship and rescue Donte, Dolly inadvertently frees Jordan. Dolly manages to help some of the women who were being lined up for beheading to flee the ship. However, Hebbleskins begin chasing the women in hot pursuit. Jordan uses his powers as the Sapphire King to fight back. He also creates a diversion until Emeraldon arrives. With his rival restored, Jordan goes back to looting stores amidst the chaos and fleeing the scene. The story ends with Donte in negotiations to get Jordan to back down from his latest heist, with Ciem keeping watch in the background for her turn to intervene. ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition A therapist serving both Jordan and Cupric while they are on parole ends up dead due to a botched job by Beliah's men. This results in the Sapphire King's return and his joining of the heroes in their efforts to fight back against persecution from Beliah. The realize shortly after Extirpon's capture that he is the most powerful of all of them. Defeating Beliah will require that Extirpon be freed. Sapphire King and Cupric team up to free Extirpon, but Cupric ends up being captured in the process. Sapphire King is ultimately unable to resist the urge to revert to theft, leading to him being captured. When he and Cupric are both executed by their captors, Extirpon goes to great lengths to avenge them. He and Cupric join Jawknee, Rockpapsci, and a slew of other villains killed by Beliah's followers. Personality * Similar to his Cataclysmic counterpart, but with fewer redeeming qualities. Development No artwork was ever completed for this version, as development of him was halted after November of 2012. All development on Ciem: Vigilante Centipede was promptly replaced with Sodality. As such, development of Jordan as a character was merely transplanted to that project. See also * Jordan Reddlewick (Classic Gerosha) * Sapphire King * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede Category:Dozerfleet supervillains Category:Emwaults Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede